1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for sorting plastic waste and hollow plastic parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known separating and sorting apparatuses will soon meet their limits concerning the quantity to be sorted per unit of time. From AT 402.165 so-called turntables are known, for example, in which the waste material is supplied individually to the turntable and positions itself at the edge of the same in order to be blown out at a respective location. An increase in the sorting output can only be achieved in this kind of sorting apparatus in such a way that either the rotational speed or the radius of the turntable is increased. Both steps are problematic, since the spatial expansion of the machine will grow unproportionally faster than the increase in output during the sorting of the waste materials and will soon cause problems for the accommodation of the unit at the site. The increase of the rotational speed, on the other hand, will lead to imprecisions during the sorting.
Moreover, conveyor belts made of rubber are known which convey the waste materials to be sorted out and in which the sorting occurs by pushing or blowing the waste material over the side edges of the conveyor belt. This leads to the disadvantage, however, that it is not possible to use the entire width of the conveyor belt, as no other pieces of waste is allowed to lie between the pieces to be sorted and the thrusting or blowing apparatus. In order to increase the sorting output it is therefore necessary to increase the length of the conveyor belt to an unproportionally high extent.
Conveyor belts made of rubber are also known where the waste material is blown after the end of the conveyor belt into the desired direction during the fall of the material. This also leads to the disadvantage that at the end of the conveyor belt there will only be limited space for the arrangement of blow-out nozzles and for the receptacles for receiving the sorted waste pieces, thus making the sorting output of such belts very low.